Le chasseur et le vampire
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki hait les vampires mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il ne peut renoncer à son âme soeur. rating M pour combat, récit triste et YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

voici une nouvelle fic tant promise!

Ichigo- Ulquiorra

rating M

un vampire et un humain...

donnez moi votre avis!

* * *

**_prologue_**.

Depuis la nuit des temps, la terre est menacée dans le secret.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, des êtres mouraient à chaque seconde… vidés de leur sang.

La mère nature donna à une poignée d'humains des capacités extraordinaires pour rééquilibrer le monde.

Et c'est ainsi que cette terrible guerre commença.

La guerre entre les chasseurs et les vampires.

Et les chasseurs réussirent à éliminer cette race à part les plus puissants… mais le prix fut trop élevé.

Seuls les originels avaient survécu et se cachaient dans les ténèbres.

Les chasseurs et les vampires conclurent un marché pour éviter un nouveau massacre.

Et la guerre se stoppa.

Les vampires ne pouvaient que se nourrir d'humains consentant et ne tenteraient pas d'éliminer la descendance des chasseurs.

En échange, les chasseurs ne tueraient plus les vampires.

Ainsi, le savoir des chasseurs se transmit de génération en génération, apportant ainsi une protection sûre aux êtres humains.

Tant que le pacte serait respecté, tout irait pour le mieux pour la terre.

Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que le pacte a été rompu.

Et que moi, Kurosaki Ichigo, je suis en première ligne du pire massacre possible.

Le sang va couler et les vampires tueront tous les humains.

Et une seule personne croit en cette paix est l'originel du vide…

Le vampire dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Vous vous dites que je dois être fou.

Oui, j'avoue, je le suis.

Je suis fou de lui.

Jusqu'où irez-vous par amour ?

Renoncerez-vous à la vie ?

Renoncerez-vous à la mort ?

Renoncerez-vous à tout ce que vous possédez ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais je sais que je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui.

Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, j'accepte de mourir.

Et la dernière chose que je vois, c'est son visage si neutre être dévasté par la tristesse et la haine.

Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire.

Là où tout a commencé.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaita-Chan: merchi pour ton com, je vais tenter d'en mettre toutes les semaines! ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 1._**

**POV ICHIGO.**

- ICHIGO COURS ! Cria la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

BIP BIP BIP.

Je me relevais, en sueur. J'étais dans ma chambre. Je soupirais en frottant mes larmes.

Je me souvenais de chaque détail de cette nuit.

La nuit où ma mère s'était faite tuer par un vampire.

Je me ressaisis et me levais d'un bond.

Je devais me préparer pour aller bosser.

- I-CHIIIIII-GO !

Et pam, je parais le coup de pied de mon père et le plaquais au sol.

- Tu ne te laisses plus surprendre comme avant… Je suis fier.

- Tu es toujours aussi chiant le matin. Tu me réveilles toujours ainsi.

Je m'habillais en vitesse.

- Je dois me dépêcher, sinon je vais être en retard.

- Ichigo, sois prudent, demanda Isshin sérieusement.

Je m'arrêtais.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour, papa. Je vais enfin réaliser mon souhait. J'ai travaillé dur toutes ses années pour cela, tu ne me gâcheras pas mon plaisir.

- Ton plaisir ? Tu éprouves du plaisir à chasser des êtres vivants ?

- Ils sont morts depuis longtemps.

- Ichigo, ça ne la ramènera pas… Elle serait furieuse et se fâcherait si elle était là.

- Mais elle n'est plus là. Laisse-la tranquille.

Je partis de ma chambre, passais en vitesse dans la cuisine où je saluais mes deux sœurs et sortis de la maison.

Mon vieil ami d'enfance, Renji Abarai, m'attendait.

- Prêt pour la première plus longue nuit de ta vie ?

- Et surtout pas la dernière !

Je le rejoignis et nous nous mîmes en route.

- Tu crois qu'on sera avec quelle équipe ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi.

- Je voudrais être avec la 6ème division.

- Celle de Kuchiki ? Il me fout les boules ce mec !

- Mais il fait parti des meilleurs.

Le Gotei 13 était l'association qui aidait les chasseurs à tuer les vampires.

Car aujourd'hui, les chasseurs n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour chasser les vampires en cas de guerre.

Et le pacte n'avait jamais dit que les humains ne pouvaient pas chasser les vampires.

C'est ainsi que les chasseurs ouvrirent une école secrète pour les personnes voulant se battre contre les vampires.

Généralement, ceux qui avaient appris l'existence de ces êtres voulaient se battre contre ses monstres… car on était tous des victimes de leur soif.

Renji avait perdu sa famille dans un massacre et depuis, il vouait une haine sans nom à cette espèce.

C'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus amis.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrepôt en même temps que Hisagi Shuuhei et Kira Izuru, les vices-capitaines de la 9ème et 3ème division.

- Bonjour les bleus, rit le mauve.

- Tu vas voir, après notre première mission, on va devenir des stars.

Renji et Hisagi commencèrent une joute verbale interminable.

Je regardais Kira.

- Il ne te fatigue pas trop ?

- Non, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de son tempérament, ça me remonte le morale quand je suis triste.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec Shuuhei.

- Et je ne pourrais vivre sans Renji.

Nous nous installâmes dans l'ascenseur.

- Direction le sous-sol, affirma Hisagi.

- Indentification acceptée, lieutenant Shuuhei, répondit l'ordinateur.

- Ça, c'est la classe, avoua Renji.

L'appareil se mit à descendre et se stoppa après 20 minutes. Ses portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense quartier général.

Le quartier général secret du Gotei 13.

Je souris.

Je me sentais à sa place.

- Allons vite voir notre nouveau poste, s'exclama Renji en me tirant.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers le panneau d'affichage. Rukia nous attendait juste à côté.

- Les résultats sont déjà sortis ?

- Bonjour espèce de mal poli.

Renji grogna et courut vers le panneau.

- Alors, Rukia ? Lui demandai-je.

- Lieutenante de la 13ème division.

- Félicitation.

- Je n'ai pas regardé pour toi.

- Merci.

Je filais dans la foule pour trouver mon nom dans la liste.

Mais rien.

- Je suis pris dans la 6ème division, se réjouit Renji.

- Félicitations.

Il me frappa dans le dos.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne suis pas dans la liste.

- Quoi ? C'est pas possible… Il doit y avoir une erreur, tu as de biens meilleurs résultats que moi.

- Non, j'ai regardé deux fois.

- Je suis certaine que le capitaine Kenpachi te prendra. Tu es très doué, va lui demander, tenta Rukia.

- Je vais aller voir.

Je filais, attristé qu'on ne m'est pas choisi du premier coup.

Pourquoi ?

Que s'était-il passé dans leur tête ?

Je me dirigeais doucement vers le bureau de la 11ème division.

Je toquais trois petits coups avant qu'une gamine aux cheveux roses vienne m'ouvrir.

- Bonjour lieutenante Yachiru.

N'importe qui aurait pu croire que cette gamine allait se faire tuer rapidement, mais elle était l'une des dernières chasseuses en vie et elle avait déjà sauvé des vies, dont celle de son capitaine.

- Tu es Ichi la fraise !

- Euh… comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Car je me souviens toujours des noms comiques… tu es une fraise ! Viens, il faut que je te montre à Ken-chan.

Elle me tira à l'intérieur du bureau. Un homme extrêmement grand, aux cheveux noirs attachés avec des clochettes était installé sur une chaise de bureau.

- Yachiru, qui est cette demi-portion ?

- Ichi la fraise !

- Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Ouais, je me souviens d'avoir entendu ce nom…

- J'étais un des étudiants qui voulaient participer aux missions.

- Ça y est, tu n'as pas été pris.

- Oui… et pourtant, je suis le deuxième de classe…

- Les points n'ont pas d'importance.

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas été pris ?

- Oui.

- Car tu ne te contrôles pas. Dés que tu vas voir un vampire, que feras-tu ?

- Je l'éliminerai directement.

- Voilà le problème. On ne tue pas tous les vampires.

- On doit le faire… ils tuent les humains.

- Pas tous, la plupart accepte le pacte. Nous tuons ceux qui ont désobéi et qui tuent sous nos yeux. Si on croise un vampire dans la rue, on n'est pas sûr qu'il ait enfreint le pacte.

- Mais on doit tous les tuer.

- C'est en pensant ainsi que tu t'es vu refuser l'accès à un poste. Mais je pense comme toi, c'est pour ça que Yachiru m'accompagne partout, pour m'empêcher de bondir sur le premier vampire. C'est pour cela que si tu trouves le moyen de convaincre le commandant que tu peux te contrôler ou que tu as un partenaire, je te prendrais dans ma division.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vais tout faire pour pouvoir entrer dans cette division, merci beaucoup pour votre confiance.

Je sortis du bureau et me laissais aller contre le mur en face.

Comment obtenir un rendez-vous chez le commandant qui refuse de parler à n'importe quel étudiant ?

Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.

J'ai 20 ans.

Et je dois absolument devenir un soldat dans cette bataille contre les vampires.

Sinon, jamais je ne pourrais retrouver le vampire qui a tué ma mère sous mes yeux.

Et jamais je n'accomplirais ma vengeance.

Mais je dois le faire.

C'est une question de vie ou de mort.


End file.
